


Cane and Baton

by ALiteraryLady



Category: Daredevil (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, Season 17 SVU, Season 2 Daredevil, experiments with writing, giving this crossover thing a shot, trials and tribulations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiteraryLady/pseuds/ALiteraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newcomer ADA Quin Montgomery's life is changed upon meeting Manhattan SVU and it's new sergeant, Mike Dodds. With a high profile case in their sights and a vigilante running around Manhattan, transformations change all of the lives involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover work between SVU and Daredevil. I finished the second season of Daredevil (It's good so go and check it out!) and got inspired to write this thing. Any and all suggestions are greatly appreciated, I just ask that comments are constructive and reasonable There will be more extraordinary events that wouldn't normally be seen in SVU, but it's a crossover and therefore has more leeway.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

Carisi’s text was brief, ‘Meet us at Barba’s office in 15’ but Mike still felt like this was going to be another initiation. In the three months he had been in SVU he still felt like a pariah; even after the Ryan brothers case most of his squad members felt uneasy around him.  
Would it even make sense to try to bond with them? He thought as he reflected back on his time in anti crime. He had friends in the unit but none of them were more than work friends that he hadn’t seen or heard from since his father pulled him into SVU to help out his boss, lieutenant Olivia Benson. Even she didn’t seem especially fond of having him around, but now at least she was respectful of his opinions, even when they fell haphazardly out of his mouth.  
Mike walked down the hallway and saw the large door with ‘Assistant District Attorney Rafael Barba’ on it and stood outside of it, listening in on the conversation happening inside.  
“So councilor, you think we’ve got a shot with this Panko case?” Carisi asked as a smile came to Mike’s face. While Carisi was still rough around the edges, he was the only detective Mike knew who was going to law school while working full time. Mike had nothing but respect for Carisi and found himself envious that Carisi was pulling it off.  
“No,” a new voice answered. Mike assumed it was Barba, “Even chief Dodds and the rest of one PP are not happy I’m even looking into this. I mean, the victim’s story has already changed and now it’s not just Panko but Bobby D’amico of all people…?”  
“Barba,” Benson began, “She was attacked and trying to piece together what happened to her. Are we really going to sit here and tell her that her case doesn’t count?” the tension in his bosses voice stood out to Mike as his hand wrapped around the doorknob and he opened it.  
“Dodds.” Benson stated as Mike felt every set of eyes in the room glare at him. Rollins raised an eyebrow and turned her attention back to the man standing behind the desk. He was petite compared to Mike but upon looking up at him, Mike saw the man’s piercing green eyes and knew it was Barba. Carisi had given him a heads up about who Barba was and the impeccable suit he was wearing fit perfectly into the detective’s narrative about their seemingly mystical ADA.  
“Who is this?” Barba curtly asked as Mike swallowed the lump in his throat.  
“Barba, this is my new second in command, Sergeant Mike Dodds.” Benson introduced him as Mike extended his hand. Barba skimmed him over and then shook his hand.  
“Now that everyone is here, I can inform you that I’ll be out on special assignment for a short while. I’ll be helping out Connie Rubiosa with that child pedophile ring you uncovered when you bagged Hank Abraham for kiddie porn. In the mean time, I have a temporary replacement so...”  
Barba held up his hand and motioned for the door left to his desk to open, “...I’d like you all to meet ADA Quin Montgomery, formerly of Manhattan Homicide.”  
Mike didn’t hear most of what Barba said, he was struck still by the sight of the tall, curvy woman walking into Barba’s office. She wore a conservative pant suit with a royal blue shirt on underneath that pulled the sapphire blue irises to his attention. Her hands were laced together in front of her chest, signaling she wasn’t the most social person along with her tucking a bit of her dark brown hair behind her ear. She licked her lips purely to moisten them as she got out a greeting.  
“Um...hi. Nice to meet all of you.” she timidly responded as she extended her hand towards Benson.  
“Nice to meet you too. We’ve heard good things.” Benson said as Carisi and Rollins both got their greetings out of the way. Fin was away on vacation and Mike felt himself fight off a wave of jealously as Carisi opened his mouth.  
“You are very tall for a lady, what- you’ve gotta be at least six feet tall, almost as tall as the sarge over here...” Carisi smirked at Montgomery as he cocked his head a bit at her.  
“I’m a little over two meters tall something like that, but it’s very nice to meet you all...detective Caris-”  
“It’s Carisi, but please, call me Sonny.”  
“Please don’t.” Rollins flatly replied which made Carisi’s smirk deflate a bit.  
“Hey so, Montgomery huh, like O’Dwyer calls you the recluse doesn’t he?”  
“Carisi-” Rollins interrupted but Montgomery answered them.  
“Yes Detective, I am the recluse of homicide, but its only because I recently passed the bar over here. I’m not able to practice alone with only a barrister’s degree so I did some work behind the scenes fro O’Dwyer. I don’t do too well with waves of people but I’m working on learning how to do more.”  
“Oh, I thought it was because of something else-” Carisi stammered as Rollins intercepted their conversation.  
“-Rumor had it that you had some kind of deformity, but clearly that isn’t the case.” Rollins joked as Mike saw Montgomery’s body language communicate that she wasn’t comfortable with talking about herself more. Her eyes, almost a navy shade of blue looked at him.  
“It’s nice to meet you…?” she left the sentence hanging as Mike extended his now clammy hand.  
“Sergeant Mike Dodds, nice to meet you.” he heard the sincerity in his voice and prayed that she did too. Her eyes cast down as she let go of his hand and Barba commanded the room’s attention again.  
“Well now that formalities are over with, Mrs. Mont-”  
Montgomery raised her hand as she interrupted him, “I’m sorry, it’s not Mrs but rather Ms...sir.” her voice shrinked as Mike saw her eyes look back down at the ground.  
Barba scoffed, “Excuse me, Ms Montgomery will be working this Panko case, which, what do you have for us besides an unbelievable victim and a bartender with a wicked alibi?”

Mike saw the rest of the squad take a seat and noticed that Montgomery was still standing in place.  
“You can have my seat.” Mike offered as both Benson and Barba gave him a look.  
“It’s fine sergeant, there are never enough chairs in Homicide, heh. I can remain standing.” Montgomery declined as Carisi got up and opened his ipad and played the footage for her. Mike found himself put off with how close Carisi was standing next to her and saw her body step back from his, but oblivious to her body language Carisi took a step closer and she accepted their proximity to each other.  
“So as you can see Monty, she claims that she was assaulted by Noel Panko the bartender at Bobby D’s the night club owned by Bobby D’Amico along with D’Amico himself-”  
Montgomery turned her head and looked at him, “Who?”  
Carisi’s affect turned into one of dismay as he paused the footage.  
“You don’t know who Bobby D’Amico is?!”  
She blushed, “I don’t, sorry. I only got over here about a year ago and I don’t really go out much. I’m afraid my cultural proficiency isn’t where it should be.”  
“No need to worry.” Benson began, “I’m sure if we were to go over to England and become detectives we’d have a hard time transitioning to your home culture.”  
Mike felt grateful on Montgomery’s behalf as she nodded her head.  
“Thank you, so this bloke...TV famous or movie famous?”  
“Mostly TV.” Mike chimed in as he saw her eyes light up. His heartbeat quickened as she stared at him, “He’s kind of a friend to the department, bought some higher ups at one PP some steak dinners when he was researching for his cop drama a decade ago. My father knows him from various police galas.”  
“Yeah” Rollins smirked, “Mike’s dad is Chief Dodds.”  
Mike checked himself as Quin’s eyes gathered what Rollins was inferring.  
“I will make sure to go above and beyond to keep your father and the rest of one PP happy, but I won’t forgo interviewing Mr. D’Amico because of his hollywood status.”  
Barba tossed on his overcoat, “Yes, it seems the good chief Dodds isn’t a fan of us taking this case, which is why you’ll have to proceed with caution. No need to set off a chain of events which puts Montgomery in front of a firing squad.”  
The nervous tension in her body forced her to flinch as Barba finished gathering up his belongings.  
“Don’t worry, my father just wants us to investigate with care, which from what I can see you do naturally...” his breath exited his mouth and he felt flustered.  
“T-thank you. I’ll look over the rest of this footage, please send it to me Carisi. Do we have a signed statement from the victim?”  
“Yeah, Carisi and I got her statement but she seemed hesitant, like she was trying to make sure it made sense.”  
Benson looked at Rollins, “Amanda are you blaming her?” she demanded as Rollins shifted in her seat.  
“Hardly, but it doesn’t feel like it adds up, like there is something else going on, something else being hidden from us…” Rollins answered as Mike watched the tall ADA pick up a tablet and stylus.   
“Did her first recollection allude to any use of date rape drugs?”  
Carisi shook his head, “No, she was drunk but there wasn’t any drugs in her tox screen. Sorry councilor.”  
“I see...no need to apologize Sonny, I’ll have Judge Donnelley look over these materials-”  
“You know judge Donnelly?” Barba questioned with crossed arms, his briefcase in one hand and his keys in the other.  
“I actually clerked for her before working with ADA O’Dwyer, she’s rather nice once you get to know her. At least, she’s always been nice to me.”  
“I’m officially jealous of you, but I’ll be in town if you do need my help, but hopefully you won’t. Keep the office warm for me.” Barba walked towards his office door as Carisi called out,  
“So what, she gets your office too?”  
Barba laughed, “Goodness no, her and Carmen will be watching over it for me in my absence.”  
Montgomery nodded, “Yes, I’ll keep everything in it’s place. Just so you know, my office is connected to this one. I know there is one across the way that’s empty but the heat doesn’t work and I have a condition, Raynaud’s disease where I can’t be in a cold place for a long period of time.”  
“Bet that makes NYC fun for you.” Benson said as she stood up and patted Montgomery on the shoulder. “We’ll interview Panko and D’Amico along with going over the victim’s statement again.”  
The appreciation reflected in the new ADA’s eyes, “Thank you, I know that you too do not want any last minute surprises before we possibly head to trial.”  
“No, we don’t. We’ll let you get to work, again nice meeting you.” Benson smiled at Montgomery and Mike felt better knowing that Benson liked her.  
“Thank you.” she gently answered as Mike along with the rest of the squad filed out of Barba’s office. He shut the door behind them and walked about a third of the way down the hall until he noticed he had left his gloves behind.  
“Um, lieutenant, I’ve gotta head back for a moment, I’ll meet you back at the precinct?”  
Mike sheepishly asked as Benson gave him a knowing look.  
“Don’t take too long.”  
“I um...I won’t.” Mike stammered as he turned on his heels and headed back towards Barba’s office.

-*-

 

Quin heard the knock on Barba’s door through her own office and walked through his to answer the door. Her office door was still stuck and wouldn’t be fixed until the end of the week so she was getting used to walking through her boss’s personal space even though she hated doing so.  
“Yes?” she heard the uneasiness in her voice and chided herself for it as she heard his voice.  
“Sorry, it’s sergeant Dodds. I think I left my gloves in there, can I get them?”   
Quin opened the door and felt her breath freeze in her chest. Looking at him felt like a violation. She felt her mind race about how attractive he was and she felt her cheeks get hot.  
“Please, come in. I’m sorry that you left them behind.” she shook her head after finishing her sentence, “There is no reason for me to apologize.”  
The sergeant chuckled and stepped inside.  
“No there isn’t, they’re my gloves after all.” his eyes scanned the room as she took several steps back, allowing him to find them rather quickly. He held the set up and let out a cheer as she felt her heart skip a beat. While he was conventionally attractive, he had a secretive nerd streak within him as she recognized the cheer as the noise Link made in the game, Legend of Zelda.  
“I’m glad you found them, now your quest can continue.” she beamed as he looked at her and smiled.  
“Finally, someone besides Carisi who gets where that’s from. Sometimes with this squad I feel out of place, heh.” he scratched the back of his head and looked away from her.  
“Well, I’ll let you get back to everyone else...serg-”  
“Hey, call me Mike, we’re going to be working together for a bit, and you seem like a decent person and a fellow nerd so...”  
Quin swore she saw the faint outline of blush on his cheeks but denied herself confirmation.  
“Okay, um, see you around, Mike...” her hands wrestled with her tension as she saw him turn around. It wouldn’t hurt to ask him what he knows about Bobby D’Amico you know, she told herself as her mouth opened.  
“Mike, could you stay for a few moments? I know you have to get back to the precinct, but if you don’t mind I’d like to pick your brain about Bobby D’Amico.”  
Mike turned his head and she saw his eyes say ‘yes’ even though his body wasn’t able to move.  
Why are you so nervous around me? Do I really look like some recluse? She asked herself as he nodded his head.  
“Sure thing, anything to help you get this guy.”   
“How about we step into my office then?”   
“Um...yeah.” Mike replied as Quin escorted him to her office. It was a decent sized area, but she knew that Mike was going to find it too small compared to the spacious accommodations that Barba was able to provide for the squad. Since she was so sure it was a temporary situation she hadn’t put up any protests to the size of her work space and as she saw Mike’s eyes highlight his pity for her, she regretted her meekness.   
“Here, let me get you a seat.”  
Her hands felt shaky as she reached out to the old chair Barba had let her pluck out of storage and pulled it away from her desk.   
“There’s no need-” Mike protested as she felt his hands rest on top of hers. Time stopped momentarily as they locked eyes with each others. His large hands were warm, inviting and Quin couldn’t help but wonder for a millisecond how they would feel on her waist or cupping her face on a frigid winter’s night.  
Don’t do that, don’t sexualize him! She berated herself as his thumbs rubbed the tops of her hands.  
“You weren’t kidding about that Raynaud’s disease, you’ve gotta be freezing...” he trailed off.   
The lump in her throat wouldn’t budge, her chest felt heavy like years of sexual rejection were seated on her sternum, blocking her from speaking her mind.  
I’d love to get to know you better, be your friend, confidant...she mused as her mind finally sent a signal to her mouth she could use to speak up.  
“Serg—Mike whenever I have anyone in here, I strive to make them feel at home. Please, let me be courteous to you. I would feel terrible if I wasn’t.” her voice sounded more confident in that moment than it had in years. A quiet strength was within her reserves but before meeting him had no reason to be birthed from her lips.  
Quin looked down as his warm hands left hers. She pulled the chair out and motioned for him to sit down.  
“Heh, sorry about that...um my dad was huge on the whole ‘be a gentleman’ thing when my younger brother and I were kids. It’s—it’s something I’m working on. I’m more traditionalist than I realized...”  
“Don’t apologize, it’s okay. There aren’t too many gentlemen left in this gamma quadrant of universe, I’m flattered that one of them is in my office.” she spoke as she sat down across from him behind her desk and took out her tablet to take notes.  
She felt her breath finally return to a normal, steady intake and noticed him staring at her shirt.  
“I can cover up if it would make you feel more comfortable. I usually don’t wear any top without a collar of some kind, I don’t care for the attention...” her hands tucked her hair behind her ears as she saw Mike’s eyes grow wide.  
“No, I wasn’t looking at that...those...heh, I just noticed the gold rings in your eyes, on your irises...”  
The sweet manner he struggled to push the sentence out of his mouth made her pause.  
He wasn’t objectifying you, he’s just noticing personal aspects of how you look...why didn’t I try to look like a woman today?! Quin thought as she blushed.  
“Fun fact, it’s a result of a genetic defect...I researched it years ago...I was trying to find—nevermind, so you mentioned Bobby D’Amico was a sort of family friend, how would you characterize him?”  
“I-I mean he isn’t really a close friend, I’ve just bumped into him a few times...” she saw him fumble with his reply as he rubbed his knuckles.  
“Oh, okay well, have you had any sort of interaction with him, no matter how long or short? I’m looking for any minute clues into his personality.”  
Mike took in a tense breath and Quin felt bad she hadn’t offered him anything to drink.  
“He’s an ass.”  
She held back the urge to chuckle, “Oh...well...every arse gets their day on the silver screen I guess...”  
Once she caught the smile on Mike’s face she let out a laugh.  
Oh thank goodness you get me and my odd sense of humor she thought as she felt the tension between them melt.  
“Yeah, his has just been about a decade too long. Look, I won’t hate on someone who works hard, but that principle doesn’t apply here, I mean with you-”  
She sat her tablet down, “With me?”  
“Well, yeah...I mean, you’ve got to be accomplished to come over here and get your law degree while being a barrister...”  
Now her own words felt clumsy, “It’s no big deal...I mean...it’s just what I’m supposed to do...like you being a sergeant...again, it’s not that-”  
“No, you should be proud. You’re very hard working and I know that sounds odd to hear from someone who has only known you for-” he glanced down at his watch, “-oh! I’ve gotta go...I’m sorry, but maybe we could pick this up later?”  
The panic in his eyes signaled that he wasn’t kidding about his compliment or his time constraint.  
“I’m so sorry I kept you too long, but yes! Um...yes, picking this up later would be welcome...”  
“Great, I’ll call you.” he quickly answered as he got up, grabbed his gloves and walked out of her office.  
From her seat Quin heard the doors shut and let out a sigh.  
“What am I thinking? He’s out of my league and then some...” she told the air around her as she dove back into work.

-*-

Foggy paced up and down the cement steps outside of the courthouse. Even with the blistering cold morning air whipping around his face he still felt disoriented. He counted every step repeatedly in his mind, trying to keep calm as the early sun cast an angelic like halo over Karen’s long blonde hair. His eyes would peek up at her and catch glimpse of Karen pushing her hair out of her face or blowing warm air into her hands as she rubbed them together to keep warm.  
“Hey, let’s we go inside, it’s freezing and I-” Foggy started to say as Karen turned her head and looked at him.  
“Won’t it look bad if we go in without him?”  
He held back a groan, “Maybe, but we’ll be frozen popsicles by the time he gets here.” Foggy heard Matt’s cane tapping against the steps and took inventory of him as Matt made his way towards them. His friend’s face had a small cut on his cheek and his right hand was bruised. Matt’s normally smoothed hair was messy, but still passable.  
“Sorry guys, let’s get in shall we?” Matt addressed them as all three of them walked up the court steps and made their way inside, the cold air whipping against their backs.

 

-*-

 

The air in the courtroom was tense and it almost suffocated Matt as Judge Clark’s voice blared into his consciousness.  
“Mr. Murdock, is defense ready to proceed?”  
Matt stood up and unfolded his cane, letting the echo of the tip hitting the hardwood floor lead him over to the jury box. He took a moment to center himself, last night had been brutal. Matt could sense that Foggy was still looking over his body and henpecking every small scrape or bruise and wondered just how long his friend was going to hold out on fretting over him.  
Not now Matt, focus on the case. He told himself as Matt cleared his throat and began his opening argument.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury,” he started as his ears heard the twelve distinct heartbeats in the box before him “the prosecution, lead by ADA Kenneth O’Dwyer wants you to believe that the heinous crime that will unfold before you was not only committed by my client, Joseph Bowlender, but that the charge of malicious intent should be attached. The prosecution wants you to ignore the facts; those being that on the night of the 4th of this month, Joseph Bowlender was walking home from a twelve hours shift at a club and heard an elderly woman screaming for help. He moved closer towards the screams and saw a pack of teenage boys trying to assault the woman. My client stepped into the fray and saved her, but she began to assume he was her attacker as well and started to assault him. He used every possible form of passive resistance before holding up his right to defend himself. In the end, the woman, Johanna Bruggets is dead, but putting Joseph Bowlender into prison does not bring her back nor does it create any sense of justice for any and all parties involved. My client isn’t perfect but he isn’t a cold blooded murderer and his actions do not meet the standard of proof needed by the state to claim this so called malicious intent.”  
Matt finished his statement and heard Karen and Foggy’s heartbeats quicken with joy.  
“Nice work.” Foggy whispered as Matt showcased a timid smile. The prosecution called up it’s first witness as Matt leaned closer towards them.  
“I think we have a chance.” he softly replied.  
“Yes, we do.” Karen added as Matt listened in on the questions and heard Foggy and Karen’s pens scratching notes on to notepads for later. He was content with his team and his friends working so hard to make him feel welcome and to preserve justice.

-*-

 

Karen carried over a pitcher of beer where Matt and Foggy had settled in at Josie’s bar. Court was stressful and compounding it with the fact she was trying to do more research over the photos ADA Reyes had given her after the so called “Punisher” had attempted to use her for target practice, she wanted nothing more than hang out with her peers and blow off some steam.  
“You’re quiet” Matt stated as Karen placed a cup of beer in his hand.  
“Just tired and happy that someone has finally started to trip up ADA O’Dwyer. Kinda feels like he was off his game today.”  
Foggy chugged his beer, “Mmmhmmm!” he moaned with a mouth full of beer, swallowed and slammed the cup down on the table. His index finger pointed at her, “Yes! doesn’t it feel like someone else was writing his arguments and summations?! They’re usually so lyrical….”  
Karen laughed as Foggy stared off into space, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim bar lighting.  
“You guys, Kenneth O’Dwyer is a solid lawyer, but I do have to say there was a certain wordiness to what he was attempting to get at. Maybe he has a couple of law students trying their hand at it for him?” Matt tacked on as Karen gazed at him  
“So instead of getting O’Dwyer off of the case, we’re all going to openly admit to knowing he’s using someone else’s work? How messed up is that?!” Karen pressed as Foggy looked at her.  
“Word from a clerk I had a very satisfactory fling with—hey!” he reacted to her eye roll, “It was very tastefully done and we both enjoyed it! So, anyways she says that ADA Rafael Barba, there’s a name that’s lyrical as hell, the ADA for Manhattan sex crimes is on special report for some kiddie porn ring so someone is stepping in and O’Dwyer is down a man...no, woman!”  
Karen saw the chuckle work out of Matt’s mouth as he said, “Foggy, not this again, this is the fourth time this month you’ve gone on with this, please...”  
“Wha? What again? Foggy, tell me...” Karen leaned a bit closer towards him, “who is this mystery woman behind Kenneth O’Dwyer?”  
Foggy shifted in his seat and leaned closer towards her, “She’s from the UK, only thirty years old and she’s been a practicing barrister for a decade-”  
Karen huffed, “You’re pulling this out of your ass...”  
“I’m not! So she just passed the bar exam and it leaked that her score was in the top five percent, like that’s her and two other dudes, the clerks call her the recluse. You hardly ever see her, but she’s behind the scenes making every possible counter argument to any defense case you could think of. Corrine, the clerk I had that amazing fling with, thinks she’s a super computer, but my money is on her being a super genius, kinda like Murdock over here.”  
Matt scoffed, “Now you bring out the compliments. But, does this ‘recluse’ have an actual name, Foggy?”  
“Quin, no—ADA Quin Montgomery.”  
Karen watched Matt’s head cock to the side, “Wait, what...really?” a twinge of blush came to Matt’s cheeks.  
“What, you know her?” Karen teased as she freshened up Matt’s beer with a long pour from the pitcher.  
“She helps write about international case law...she contributes to a podcast about it. You never hear her on it but they always site her work from over in the UK. I thought we were going to request her services for a case a while back. She’s very well read.”  
Karen caught sight of Matt’s deflating body language as Foggy burst into a howl of laughter.  
“No friggin’ way Murdock, you’ve got a crush on the recluse?! Oh no, please don’t...I mean, word in the court is that she’s giantess sized...she’d dwarf you Matt! Wow, you’re such a nerd!”  
“FOGGY!” Karen shouted, “Leave him alone!” she stood up and straightened her skirt.  
“Alright, alright….sorry Matt...but you don’t really go for bigger ladies...”  
Matt’s lips pursed into a thin straight line before they opened, “It’s not a crush, I simply find someone that well read refreshing, in an intellectual way. Not all of us are chasing after dimwitted--”  
The late night news’ chime interrupted them as Karen and Foggy glanced up at the screen. A photo inlay next to the reporter finally let Karen see who this ADA was and she smiled a bit as all of them listened in on the report.  
“This will be the first case new ADA Quin Montgomery will be bringing to trial. Sources say the young ADA is ready for the challenge and that she hopes this case will create new laws to match up to the rapid growth of internet and video advancements. On to the weather...”  
“I recognize her! We took a few classes together over at the annex, she was light years ahead of our knitting teacher but she never really socialized with anyone. We had a conversation about her cat once,” Karen looked back at Foggy, “and she most certainly doesn’t look like a giantess...little on the plain side but that’s okay!”  
Foggy groaned, “Okay, maybe my sources aren’t flawless, but Karen, you’ve gotta give us all the dirt you can on her for our files.”  
“Foggy, when do we need dirt for ‘our files’?” Matt asked as he air quoted ‘our files’  
“You never know with these ADAs, lots of them have judges in the back of their pockets. Rumor mills says she clerked a bit for Judge Donnelley...that woman is a—ow!”  
Karen saw Matt’s cane unfolded next to him and Foggy reaching down and rubbing the front of his right calf.  
A grin painted itself on Matt’s face, “There isn’t any dirt on her Foggy, she’s one of the few honest ADAs out there. It’s rather refreshing to be candid.”  
Karen smiled, “Good, I’m heading home. I’ll see you guys in court tomorrow?”  
“Absolutely, if Matt doesn’t stop hurting me first!” Foggy sassed as Matt gave Karen an innocent look.  
She sighed, “Goodnight guys.”  
“Night Karen...” both of her peers said in unison. Karen tossed on her jacket and purse as she walked out of the bar and towards her apartment complex.

 

-*-

 

Matt walked up the staircase and entered his apartment. It was small and from what Foggy had to say about it, seedy looking. He knew his place didn’t radiate a welcoming aura but since he didn’t entertain often and the rent was cheap, it was home.   
The door shut behind him and he cast off his cane, no longer needing it to blend in . He walked back to his bedroom, tapping the hallway with his fingertips, allowing the vibrations in the wall to illuminate his place so he could see. Matt stripped off his clothes and climbed into this shower. It felt therapeutic to rinse off the day and he let out a sigh as the water trickled down his back.  
He turned the water off and strolled into hid bedroom, collapsing on to his bed. The box springs vibrations along with the softness of the bed lulled him into a deep sleep.  
“Help me!” the woman’s voice screamed as Matt struggled in his sleep.  
“No! Daddy No!” a little boy’s shriek ripped through him.  
“Leave me alone you bastard!” another woman shouted louder until the noise of Hell’s kitchen woke him.  
In a hazy scramble he reached for his suit and assembled the vigilante the city needed, the Devil of Hell’s kitchen. With baton in hand and suit on body, the Daredevil jumped out of Matt Murdock’s window and into the night to take back what was his.


	2. Attractive blind defense attorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy meets the 'comely' Quin Montgomery and learns a thing or two as Quin and Mike get a bit closer. Matt naturally has to use his charming looks and smiles to get some insider information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for returning and reading over this next chapter of Cane and Baton. I appreciate your continued readership and also your understanding while it took me a bit longer to get this next chapter out. I'm currently wrapping up several other writing projects for the 2016 SVU Shipswap and I had to give that priority, but with those works completed, I'll be able to get more of Cane and Baton out.
> 
> Thanks again and if you'd like to follow me on tumblr feel free--Ladyzootie

 

 

 

Quin stood near Lieutenant Benson as she took in the argument brewing between the older, mature woman and Chief Dodds while she attempted to not wring her hands. Since taking over this case she had been subjected to a succession of doom-drenched events which clung to her psyche.

“Look,” Chief Dodds fired back at Benson, “she’s unreliable, plain and simple. She was dancing after the ‘attack’ for crying out loud!”

Quin saw Mike’s eyes light up as the chief air quoted ‘attack’.

“No two victims act the same way and while she isn’t perfect she’s still a victim!” Benson rebutted him as the Chief’s eyes locked on to Mike.

“You agree with her?” the chief balked as he then glanced at Quin, “What about you? You’re cutting your teeth on this case, there’s nothing to-”

The spark of passion opened her mouth quicker than she thought it would.

“With all due respect Chief, I believe there is a case here. While it isn’t pristine it’s present.”

The chief rolled his eyes, “Of course you do-”

“Hey!” Mike stammered and cleared his throat.

“Please,” Quin interjected, “while this is my first case stateside, I was an establish Crown Prosecutor back in England and many of those cases were next to impossible to win, but most of them were wins for us.

The chief huffed as Quin saw Mike smile.

 

_I guess telling off his old man is a path towards friendship…_

 

“ADA Montgomery is right. We have a rape kit that is positive and we have the actual events of what happened from the victim.” Benson added as Quin saw the lieutenant’s own passion adjunct off of hers.

“You do now, but before that? And during the trial you get to drag Bobby’s name through the mud? Why, because some girl who regrets it needs more vlog views?!”

Quin held her tongue as she steadied herself, not wanting to let her emotions muddy the tension in the room more so.

“Let me say that I will be prosecuting this--”

The chief looked her up and down and scoffed, “-Fine! I’ve advised D’ Amico to lawyer up. He’s a friend of the force and we watch out for our own!”

“What?!” Benson shouted, “He’s a suspect we haven’t even gotten a complete statement from—are you serious?!”

“Dad, you can’t actually do this to the case!” Mike pressed as the chief glared at Quin. He slowly stepped right in front of her and looked up at her.

“I’m not gonna let some harlot ruin his good name.”

Quin swallowed the tension in her body and looked back down at him.

“And I’m not going to allow a miscarriage of justice...chief.” her arms crossed over her chest as he raised an eyebrow.

“May the best man win then? I need a moment alone with my son.”

Quin nodded, “Of course, chief.”

He walked back and Quin took her briefcase with her. She felt Benson’s hand on her shoulder and tried not to let her immeasurable guilt get to her as they both exited the office in silence and solidarity.

 

 

The door shut behind Lieutenant Benson and ADA Montgomery as Mike saw his father’s affect instantly change. Gone was the adversarial bravado his old man needed to make choices at work every day and Mike felt like he was back at home, seven years old again and his father was relaxed. Behind his hurt eyes, the chief smiled at him.

“You actually agree with them? The chief’s tone hurt with disbelief, “How? How do women just fall for-”

“-Dad, please don’t finish that thought.” Mike asked at he held up his index finger. “I get Liv, she’s been in SVU way too long, but Montgomery? Heh, she screams loner scholar all day, the facts alone should have her at the most pleading this out to a misdemeanor...how does she think this is even a winnable case?”

Mike couldn’t hold back a sigh, “Quin-” he held up his hands, “-ADA Montgomery has solid instincts, she was able to read Panko when we brought him in for questioning.”

A smirk crossed his father’s face, “Quin, huh? You weren’t on a first name basis with Barba, you aren’t seeing-”

Mike shook his head, “No! No, we’re just work colleagues, that’s it. We just work together.” Mike knew his father was reading him as those ice blue irises scanned him over like he was fifteen again and caught sneaking in after his bedtime.

“Hmm, why don’t you try some of that Dodds charm and get to her to drop the case? Mousey gal like her won’t know what to do with all the attention, she’s already been plastered all over the ten o clock news and she’s a nervous wreck.”

Mike closed his eyes, letting numerous implications float past his consciousness.

 

_Are you for real?!_

 

Mike opened his eyes, “I’ll leave the seduction to you, that and I happen to agree with Benson and ADA Montgomery. Something horrible happened to this girl and we should be looking into it.”

His old man’s eyes rolled, “Really Mike? It sounds more like you don’t want to disagree with Benson. Maybe it’s time to think about transferring somewhere else, you know that the Joint Terror tas kforce has an opening-”

Mike shook his head, “No, just stop it!” he snapped, “I’m not transferring, I’m not-I like SVU and I’m learning so much...look I’ve gotta get caught up on paperwork but you’ll see ADA Montgomery has a case. So will Panko and D’Amico.”

He tossed on his jacket and saw the disapproving look on his father’s face.

“Fine, with the task force, you’d have your Lieutenant’s bars in nine months, Captain Morales guaranteed me-”

“I don’t want them handed to me, I want to earn them!”

The chief tossed up his arms, “Mike, Jesus you’d earn them, it would be accelerated, getting your primed for a precinct of your own! Hell, you could take over SVU for Benson!

Mike paused, “I’d never do that to Benson, SVU is everything to her...” he glanced down at his phone, “look I’m late, see you around.”

His father huffed as Mike left his office.

 

 

Quin felt Benson’s hand leave her shoulder, grateful that it was no longer there and mustered the courage to look her in the eyes. The way the older woman conveyed kindness meant that she was open to discussion, Quin could sense it about her aura.

“Lieutenant Benson, I shouldn’t have been so adversarial with Chief Dodds, I realize this will negatively impact-”

Benson smiled, “It’s okay Montgomery, not the first time he’s butted heads with me.”

“I see, must make for an intriguing work dynamic, having his son directly under your command.”

Benson tucked a bit of her hear behind her ear, “Yes, especially since the Chief put him in my unit-” she paused as Quin knew her eyes were larger, “Don’t worry, I can handle Mike, he’s been a rather dedicated Sergeant, he needs to get out and see more but overall he isn’t nearly as privileged as some people assume he is.”

Quin nodded, “I understand. It was refreshing to have him side with us. I sensed his father wasn’t happy with that. I just wished-” she sighed and fixed her scarf.

“You wish what?”

Quin calmed herself, but she felt her past push into her present as she was those brown eyes pierce her soul and hold her down, not letting her escape. Then she felt the hard metal stool she had been forced to sit on as two male officers mocked her recount of the man who hurt her.

_“Aw sweetie, every gal makes these kinds of mistake once or twice with a bloke.” one had jested as the other got into her face. She felt herself tremble as her shoulders felt his boney hands grasp her._

_“You really wanna file a report because you couldn’t keep it away from him? What about his life? His future wife will have to live with this report loomin’ over her head, you really wanna shame her too? Because you weren’t sure about it?_ ”

 

“ADA Montgomery….” Benson’s voice broke in, “Quin….you here with me?”

Quin snapped out of her memory, “Like I was saying, I just wished more men in place of authority believed us—I mean her!” She saw Mike exit his father’s office as Benson gave her a supportive look.

“How did it go in here?” Benson asked as Mike poorly hid a roll of his eyes.

“Not well, he’s convinced D’Amico and Panko are innocent...” Mike answered as Quin felt him looking at her and knew Benson was gleaming information from the minute interaction.

“There is a consistent trail of evidence, a marked Modis Operandi and he still feels they’re innocent?!” Quin exasperated as she rubbed her temples.

“You okay?” Benson questioned as Quin made herself stand up straight. Recollecting her trauma let a psychic nausea hit her, which made listening a chore.

“Yes, just tired, I was mentally going over my notes for when I speak with Mr. D’Amico’s representation. I should be giving you both my undivided attention, I’m sorry.”

Benson’s hand patted her shoulder, “You’re taking this case seriously, that’s more than what we normally get with-”

“I understand...I should get back to work, Carisi and Rollins said they had more for me to work with.” Quin let herself shyly smile at Benson, “Thank you for listening, have a good day.” she adjusted her messenger bag and began to walk away, but Benson’s voice roped her back in.

“Sergeant, how about you walk back with ADA Montgomery, just to make sure she’s alright?”

Quin saw the twinge of blush on Mike’s face, but suppressed believing that she was actually seeing it.

“Um...I could...sure. Meet you back at the precinct?”

Benson nodded and smiled at him, then walked away.

“I’m sorry, I feel like I’m pestering you.” he confessed at Quin took in a calming breath.

“No you aren’t, if anything I’m a pain to you and your squad. I froze mid sentence with Benson, she thinks I have low energy and is attempting to make me feel welcome. It’s a nice change of pace from Homicide.”

Mike scratched the back of his head, “Oh, well, let’s get back to work.” he joked at Quin let herself take in his kind aura for a moment and then walked next to him out of One Police Plaza.

 

 

Matt let out another sigh, his own head aching with a dull pounding that synced up with Foggy’s racing heartbeat a bit too well for his own liking.

“How?! How did we draw Donnelley?! She’s a total, one hundred and ten percent man eate-”

Matt heard Karen’s heel tap as Foggy stopped talking.

“Foggy, we’ve had cases before Donnelley, she isn’t that bad, she’s just a stickler for the rules-” Matt assured his friend as Foggy paced about his small office.

“Haha! She isn’t that bad towards you, the attractive blind defense attorney….but the loveable goofball that is moi, Franklin Nelson—she almost threw her gravel at me!! That isn’t a good working relationship Matt!”

Karen sighed, “You called her a crone!”

“It was purely in jest and she is a crone! Ow!”

Matt knew that Karen had smacked the back of Foggy’s head and he didn’t feel the need to stop her. While Foggy was a great lawyer and far more extroverted than he was, Matt wished Foggy’s tactfulness would catch up to him and muzzle him once in a while.

“Hey, she should be hitting us? Me—I’m her--”

“You’re my what?” Karen countered as Matt reached for his coffee and finished it off.

“You guys, I can go to Donnelley’s office and handle our case, maybe this so called ‘attractive lawyer’ can do something about the Linden case?

Foggy’s change in pulse assured Matt he had made the correct choice.

“Alright, I’ll take care of closing on the Bowlender case. Meet back here for drinks?” Foggy chirped.

“Drinks?” Karen repeated, “I’m game.”

Matt smiled, “Sounds solid. See you guys later.” With his cane in his hand he made his way over to the door and exited his office. He listened in on their conversation, slightly guilty for doing so as he made his way to the courthouse.

 

“Look Foggy, about the comment earlier about the boss-”

“Hey Karen, it’s all good. You know that Matt and I don’t want to be douchy task masters to you...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know but calling judge Donnelley a crone, you know that wasn’t a smart move to make. She’s actually really supportive of some of our clients rights.”

 

The moment of silence that paused their conversation unsettled Matt, like he was a father listening in on his on children. Naturally the tension dwindled once Foggy opened his mouth.

“I know, I know, I should stop by and apologize...”

Karen scoffed, “Foggy, it happened six months ago-”

“Wait, how did you remember when it happened?”

“Um...well..” the tone in Karen’s voice pricked Matt’s ears to attention, “You recall how I knew ADA Montgomery from that knitting class I took? I kinda know her a bit better than I let on. We actually did talk a few times. She used to clerk for Donnelley-”

Matt covered his ears as Foggy cried out.

“What?! Karen, that’s paydirt!!! especially with the Linden case!”

Matt rubbed his temples as he made himself tune out his friends and focus on making it to the courthouse. It was too much energy to keep tabs on their voices, so reluctantly he made himself pull back and shelter his worn mind.

_Looks like something good happened on another front..._

 

Karen crossed her arms, “Okay! Sorry I just, I just really don’t like exploiting an ADA because I spoke to her a couple of times….”

Foggy’s arms rose up, “Karen, look at what Reyes is doing to us—exploitation all the freakin’ way!”

“I don’t like that either, but doing that to someone like Quin….” she saw the urgency in his eyes and got nervous.

“Hey, why don’t I work some of the Nelson charm on her?” Foggy winked and Karen laughed.

“That’ll be perfect and when she connects the dots that I work for you it’ll be a fun conversation to have with her.” Karen looked at him as he smirked.

“Alright, I’m going in, to the devil’s lair!” Foggy teased, picking up his briefcase and bolting out of the office.

“Be nice!” Karen called after him as he slammed the door from his excitement.

_Now what?_ Karen mused to herself as she caught sight of the latest issue of The Chronicler. The front page was drenched in ink about the Punisher.

_That_

 

 

Matt felt the pulse of tension outside of Judge Donnelley’s chambers—it wasn’t urgent, explosive like Foggy’s was when he spoke about her, but rather it was deeper, sinking into his mind and latching on to it as he knocked at the door.

“Come in” Donnelley curtly shouted out as Matt opened the door. He lead with his cane, using his disability to make the first bit of contact advantageous to him and take the conversation to a peaceful place. Soon he heard Donnelley get up away from her desk, her heels muffled noises gave away her location.

“I’m sorry, my secretary is out-if I had known the blind Saint Murdock himself was coming.” she teased as Matt felt the weight of the door leave his hand.

“It’s good to see you too, your honor.” Matt chuckled as he gently tapped the side of a chair.

“Chair, right in front of well...you know it’s there.” Donnelley fretted as Matt sat down, “What brings you to my office, Mr. Murdock? Will you be making a pity plea for another would be criminal?” she jested.

“Hardly...what we need to speak on is far more, serious.” Matt finished his thought as her heartbeat remained steady.

“This about the soon to be Linden trial I take it? Well, blind or not Mr. Murdock, out with it.”

Matt cleared his throat, “I’m here to ask that you-”

Her phone rang and she groaned as she picked it up.

“Donnelley—Mr. Barba—now isn’t the best time….ugh...fine...send it over...”

The receiver hit the phone holder and Matt knew she saw him flinch, but muscle reflex took over and he wasn’t able to control it.

“Sorry….I’m not a fan of that particular ADA...his replacement however-”

Matt heard the opening and took it.

“Replacement?” he innocently inquired.

Donnelley sighed, “ADA Quin Montgomery, she worked with ADA Dwyer, who I hope is currently giving your partner a run for his money, she’s a very competent lawyer.”

Matt nodded his head, “I’ve heard a lot of good things about her, she’s taking on Bobby D’Amico and his manager friend, Panko on that attempted rape case, right?”

“Going on an information dive there, Mr. Murdock?” he heard the tightness in her tone.

“My apologies, it’s just a challenge not to know with all of the news coverage-”

“It’s alright, so that question you had for me?”

“Yes, I think it would be best for you to--”

The phone rang again as Donnelley’s heart rate spiked.

“Donnelley—Reyes? Ugh, Sam what now? No, yes….call back in a bit Sam-”

The call was ended with Donnelley’s door opening.

“Your honor, you need to come with me.” the authoritative tone of the man’s voice couldn’t mask his panicked state from Matt.

Donnelley stood up and groaned, “What in the hell is going--”

“--Now isn’t the time to answer that question, ma’am. Please, leave with me.”

“Mr.Murdock, I hope you weren’t asking me to recluse myself from the Linden trial because that won’t be happening now. Good day.” She patted his shoulder as he felt her arm gently guide him to the exit. The man took Matt and her outside of the courthouse; Matt heard several dozen other heartbeats, most of them erratic and fearful in pulse.

“Now can you tell me what in the hell is going on?” Donnelley demanded as the guard answered her.

“Several bomb threats were called in ma’am...that’s all I can say.”

“When will I be able to return to my office and actually get my job done?”

“In a few hours, again ma’am, I’m deeply sorry.” the guard got out as Donnelley turned towards him.

“I’ll leave you be, goodbye.” Matt tactfully replied as he turned on his heels and walked away.

_Looks like we’re stuck with her_

 

 

Foggy left their victorious client, Joseph Bowlender alone with Karen as he paced up the steps back into the auxiliary courthouse. He knew going to see a newer ADA a few days before the start of a holiday weekend was a horrid idea, but any dirt he could get on Donnelley for the Linden trial was the greater priority. He felt somewhat bad about his comments, the other day how he mentioned to Matt and Karen that Quin looked comely, but without the flash or polish of ADA Reyes, most ADAs fell back from the limelight and let the stars of prosecution take center stage.

_Maybe she just doesn’t want the attention_ ?

Foggy questioned himself as he opened the building’s entrance and locked his gaze on the antiquated directory board.

“This isn’t digitized, seriously Manhattan, get your shit together-” he muttered to himself as he felt a bag hit his bottom. With a turn of his head, he saw her and time stood still.

She was taller than he was but with her shorter haircut for a split second he could have sworn she was a man, but one look at her backside and he knew she was all woman.

_That mousey brown hair...Quin!_

Foggy bolted towards her direction, only seeing her face as she turned around in the elevator moments before the doors closed, her identity confirmed to him.

“Wait! Wait up!” he shouted as the doors shut in front of her and the elevator took off, “Damnit! Wait!”

His eyes scanned the directory and he saw a barely legible sheet of notebook paper which listed her office’s location.

“Okay, 4 th floor, suite 120B, got it!”

 

By the third set of stairs, Foggy knew he no longer smelled as fresh as a daisy, all inclination he confirmed with a whiff of his sweaty arm pits.

_Of course I wore an obvious color like periwinkle today...dang it!_

His overtaxed limbs pushed onward as he got to the last set of stairs, each step more torturous than the last, but upon getting to the fourth floor, he sat down and took a moment to catch his breath.

A general sense of accomplishment filled him, the knowledge of being a competent lawyer even without Matt’s help made going to ADA Montgomery’s desk a bit easier. With his sleeve he wiped the growing stream of sweat off his brow and made his way towards her office. It was well hidden, but suite 120B was right where it should be, but yet another white sheet of paper hung next to the door and read:

‘Offices of Quin Montgomery, acting ADA: sex crimes Manhattan’

“Man, I thought I was well hidden in the back corner of our place...” Foggy said as he gently knocked on the door. The office didn’t even look as if it was occupied but soon the door opened and the lights turned on. Seeing her up close made Foggy rethink his comments about her once more. She had a good five to six inches of height over him, but her sapphire eyes caught his attention as they sat behind a pair of classic silver framed glasses. She studied him, prompting him to speak.

“Oh, I’m sorry...must have the wrong office-suite-thingy...I was looking for ADA Quin Montgomery...”

A timid smile came to her race, letting her cheeks swell and turn rosy.

“I do believe I am the person you wish to see. I’m ADA Quin Montgomery, how can I help?”

Foggy calmed his nervous breath, “Oh well, then I am here to see you.”

_Real smooth there jackass…._

“Please, come in. This way.”

Foggy took a step inside and watched her briskly walk through the large spacious, decadent office towards another door.

“Nice digs” Foggy commented but bit his lip when she opened a smaller door to reveal a meager looking office, “Oh...”

“Yes, I’m in for ADA Barba, they’re prepping my office across the way or so I’m told. Would you like some tea? It’s almost noon.”

Foggy saw the kindness in her eyes and swallowed hard.

“Yeah, uh...sure...so why aren’t you just using his office space while he’s gone?” Foggy question as he walked into her office and felt the stark contrast between the two spaces.

“Cozy...nice! Electric kettle! I had one of those in college!” he exclaimed as he skimmed her frame over some more. He noticed her height wasn’t being extended by any heels, she wore a pair of simple flats that peeked out from the hem of her pants. The purple colored shirt with the tie neck top fit loose on her.

_Not into being showy huh...Matt could get in on that…_

Foggy saw her sit a cup of tea across her desk next to the small chair and he sat down. She took her own tea cup and he watched her close her eyes and savor the first sip. Her lips hadn’t looked so soft and red on the news the other night, but up close and in person they tenderly kissed the edge of the cup as she took a sip.

“Mmm...” her dark blue eyes flashed open, “Oh, forgive my rudeness, but while you have procured my name, I haven’t heard yours.”

Foggy held on to the teacup with his left hand and ran his right hand through his hair.

_Foggy, dude you flash pit, c’mon!_

He sat the teacup down.

“Um...Foggy-er-Franklin Nelson, attorney at law.” his answer spilled out of his mouth as she kept her attention on him.

“Oh well, nice to meet you...so what brings you here to me?” Quin asked as Foggy tried to keep his cool. He felt himself sweat again, inexplicably as her eyes kept focus on him.

“As one half of Nelson and Murdock-”

“Oh, you mean Matthew Murdock?!” she beamed as Foggy held back the urge to bite his knuckles out of nerves and jealousy.

“Yeah, I mean, yeah, Matt and I go way back-”

“-Wonderful! I’ve been meaning to ask, did he find my insights on Roe V Wade viable for his question on the law podcast?” she blushed, “Forgive me, but we’ve had quite a tit for tat over the last few podcasts my UK case files were used for. it’s just nice to know that he’s an actual person and that he has an actual person to verify his existence….not that he needs one of course but...”

Foggy smiled as she poorly hid her flustered state  with her hands dancing on either side of her face.

_Okay...you’re cute. We’re cool_

“So the reason I came...you clerked for judge Donnelley right?”

“Yes...awhile ago...you drew her for a case I see...” Quin took a stoic sip of tea.

“Yes, we did. I don’t need her entire life story, but I just want to find the best way to-”

Quin sat her cup down and he stopped speaking.

“So, Mr.Murdock must have connected my disjointed legal past and sent you here to-”

She stood up, her eyes staring him down as her breaths grew shorter and quicker.

“Wait! Look, your Linden guy didn’t do it...but I screwed up the last time we went before her-”

Her eyes widened, allowing Foggy to see the golden ring in them.

“You’re the one who called her a crone you or--”

Foggy stood up, “It wasn’t Matt!”

Both of them exchanged glances; Foggy couldn’t shake being intimidated by her height and broad shoulders, even with the knowledge she wasn’t one to utilize strong woman tactics.

“Well, who was it? You know, those comments really hurt her—Donnelley didn’t just brush them off….”

Foggy sighed, “I’m sorry...I was so frustrated with the outcome of the trial and calling her a crone wasn’t fair-”

“No it wasn’t!” Quin closed her eyes and checked her tone, “Do you know what judge Donnelley respects the most?”

“No...”

“Sincerity...” she looked at him with a new sense of kindness. Her phone rang and she answered it

“ADA Mont-yes, I’ll be there shortly.” She hung up her phone and let out a sigh.

“I’ll get out of your hair but-” he paused as she paid him the respect he barely got from any women, “-Matt really enjoys those podcasts, he thin k s you’re an incredibly talented lawyer. Sorry I wasted your time.”

Foggy gave her a polite nod of his head and turned around.

“Mr. Nelson...if you’d be so kind as to relay a message to Mr. Murdock?”

Foggy looked back at her, “Sure.”

“Tell him that our discourse is a treat and I look forward to it again.”

He smiled, “Sure thing.”

He exited her office and shut the door behind him.

_Man...Matt’s not gonna believe this..._


	3. Underlying Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin spars with a well-known member of SVU as Karen and Foggy deal with ADA Reyes being demanding; Rollins takes matters with the case into her own hands and creates a symphony of issues for Dodds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Thanks for your continued readership and patience as I get these chapters out. I appreciate any and all feedback that I get so please let me know what you think about the pacing, characters, etc.
> 
> Feel free to also follow me on tumblr: ladyzootie

Her gloved hands pounded against the punching bag as Quin felt his presence over her shoulder. Her self-defense coach, with his graying facial hair and blue eyes, may have conveyed kind old Irish bastard to most women, but she sensed an intensity beneath them that she kept to herself.

“C’mon! Punch harder Monty!” he shouted as Quin failed to conceal her flinch from the booming vibration of his voice.

“Ugh!” she cried out as her right punch melted into the punching bag, then the ripples of aftershock zipped back into her body.

“Harder!” he barked at her. She closed her eyes; the rage she felt against herself and her own doubts, along with Chief Dodds’ lack of empathy surged through her and she punched again with all of her might. Each muscle fiber worked beyond its limits as she began to punch faster.

“Go! Go!” he ordered

“Yes, sir!” Quin called out as she poured her remaining focus into the annihilation of the punching bag. She kept going until he pulled the punching bag away and shoved it at her, knocking her onto the gym mats.

“Agh!” she whimpered as she let her body take a few moments to recuperate from the agony of crashing to the floor. He loomed over her for a moment and then extended his large hand as he helped her up. Quin knew her intuition was correct since she felt an aura of tenderness from him; his other hand rested on her lower back, but it wasn’t sexual, it was paternal and strange to her.

“You didn’t dodge...you alright?” he asked as she took in a breath.

“Yes, I’m fine sir-”

His eyes rolled as a groan escaped his lips and chased them,

“Monty, no more sir, takes me back to my Marine days—pre four kids….look, call me Elliot, it’s my name you know.”

Quin looked away and began to remove her gloves, “Yes, I’m okay Elliot...I just had a long day at work.”

His face bore a smile, “Okay, how about I get the mats ready in the other room, you’re sweaty ‘af’ as my kids would say so take a moment to regroup huh?”

A timid ‘thank you’ fled her lips as she saw that her tank top was askew, revealing her lavender colored sports bra. She adjusted it as she heard Elliot laugh.

“Relax Monty, I’ve been married so long to Kathy I didn’t even register that...get some water in you.” he patted her shoulder and pointed at her as he walked off into the other room.

Quin made her way to her gym bag and took out her water bottle. Before he had arrived she had been working through her warm-ups while thinking about the case; the new information that Carisi and Rollins had granted her along with her chat with the victim made the tides turn in favor of D’Amico and Panko.

 

_ It isn’t going to be easy to win this, but think about how she has to feel; all of her suffering shouldn’t be tossed aside because she doesn’t fit a mold of a victim...heh none of us do… _

 

Quin took a sip of the ice cold water and felt it hydrate her entire body, the slow chill twisted through her throat and chest and she let herself have an instance of peace.

 

After a few moments, Elliot returned to the room and motioned for her to make her way into the matted area. This gym he had insisted she train at was runned down; the lime green wall paper in other room was pulling away from the wall in a desperate plea to leave, and the tiled floors were so grimy that several generations of blood, sweat, and tears looked back up at her. Quin mentally thanked Elliot for laying down the mats as she saw him holding a lightweight bo staff in one hand as he tossed her another one from his other hand.

“How as your solo practicing been going?” he asked as she caught the staff and gripped it tightly, as she contemplated fibbing to him.

“Don’t lie, look I had a few friends who were in law, it’s a hard career but you came to me for this training.” he began as she chose to respect him and tell the truth.

“Yes si—Elliot, I haven’t been practicing—oh!”

The clean sweep of the staff knocked her on her back as Elliot let out a laugh.

“No, that isn’t just work—you’re thinking about something else, you aren’t focused Monty!” he chided her as she got up and took a fighting stance. Elliot Stabler had been training her for the last few months and yet she still felt helpless. Even though she was slightly taller than he was, his muscular frame and upper body strength was impressive and intimidating.

Her staff clanked against his as the real fight began. She defended herself against several of his blows, each one crashing against her body, the reverberation making her teeth ache. It wasn’t just the act of blocking his moves that wore her out, but shielding herself from his emotional state that drained her.

“Ugh! Agh!” Quin got out through huffs as Elliot laughed.

“You’re mewing like a kitten again Monty! Use your voice to terrorize your attacker—AAAGGGHHH!” his staff swept her feet once more but she jumped up and countered with a move of her own. She knocked him off his center of gravity and beat the staff into his chest. Elliot stumbled back but caught his balance and came back at her with all his might. Quin felt her body levitate in the air for a millisecond as Elliot tackled her to the ground and pinned her frame underneath his. She yelped in pure terror as her mind went back to the alleyway in London; that scummy bastards hands all over her as she tried to fight him off.

Elliot roughly held her hands above her head, his weight crushing her chest as he glared at her.

“Now what?” he stoically asked Quin as she shook underneath him, “Now what are you going to do Monty?”

Her breath bolted out of her lips but took no words with it.

“I—I--” she froze as the cement alley pressed cold into her back; Elliot was no longer on top of her but he was.

“Fight Quin, c’mon get me off of you!” Elliot commanded as a faint echo in her mind as she saw her attacker’s brown eyes glare hard at her.

  _ I’m so tired of you winning, you bastard! _

Her arms and legs contorted into numerous positions as Elliot put more of his weight on her wrists as she felt her legs get free. She pulled a leg back and kicked the side of his rib cage with her heel at full force.

“Shit!” Elliot wailed as she repeated the tactic with her right heel.

“Get the hell off of me!!” she screamed as she used her remaining energy to push him off her body and crawl away from him.

“Okay, good instinct--” Elliot panted as Quin made her way over to her bo staff and picked it up. As she collected her body, she saw her attacker’s face transpose onto Elliot’s and swung it at him. Elliot caught it, twisted it and pulled her flesh against his own chest, the staff pushed against her neck, slightly blocking her ability to breathe.

His breath was hot against her ear and Quin felt the terror of her attacker dissipate as a new sensation hit her. Her own body reacted differently as she let herself believe that the hot breath wasn’t Elliot’s but instead Mike’s and it wasn’t the result of an adrenaline fueled sparring match, but instead from an evening of passionate intimacy. She swore she felt a hand go through her hair and a shiver cracked over her body as Elliot’s voice broke in and wiped away the moment.

“Quin...you here?” the paternal tone softened her body as he lowered the staff. Quin felt a wave of shame drench her being as she gulped the air around her and crossed her arms over her chest, the vulnerability of the moment chilling her to the core.

“Yes...I’m so--”

“Hey” his hands rested on her shoulders as she tensed up, “this is why you hired me, remember? You want to fight back against this suffering to protect yourself...but I can’t have you grind against me again...I’m actually happily married...”

“I—I wasn’t...”

Elliot faced her and raised an eyebrow, “You were...it’s fine, it’s nothing...” he adjusted his sweats as Quin picked up her staff and let her hair block her face.

 

   _ How do I feel that moment and yet have a fantasy like that about him? _

 

“I’m deeply sorry, I supposed my physiological response is alluding to something external--”

Elliot held up his hand, “-not interested, whoever this mystery person is, I don’t care and your training needs to be the primary focus when you are here, alright?”

Quin blushed and brushed her hair out of her face, “Absolutely, I’m here to train above all else...well...when I’m in this specific location that is--”

Elliot’s staff stopped right in front of her face as she changed her focus and saw the smug smile on his face.

“Just fight me, Monty.” he stated as Quin grasped her staff and sparred into the evening with him.

  
  
  


Buchanan let his eyes drift away from the case files and up at the picture of his wife and daughters. He vividly recalled how much pride he had when the photo had been taken; his wife had just been promoted to head of accounts at her firm, and the girls had all successfully dominated in their respective athletic musings. Their smiles evidenced his ability to provide for them and be a good father, even when he felt that the was sorely lacking.

_ You girls are good kids… _

The instance passed as he heard a knock on his door.

“Come in.”

A very drained Bobby D’Amico stood in the entrance as Buchanan knew upon one glance that his client was spiraling. His mind went to last night when he was at the kitchen table and watched his three daughters ‘fan girl’ as they praised him for taking such a ‘cool’ client for a change. With a blink of his eyes the memory tucked itself away as Bobby ran a hand through his hair.

_ Goddamn it Bobby… _

D’Amico took a breath in and Buchanan felt his office stink up like a cheap downtown bar during happy time.

“So, gonna let me in like an adult or just stare at me more like a creep?” Bobby sassed.

“Come on in, but just so we’re clear I’m billing you.” Buchanan gestured fro him to take his spare seat. Like his eldest daughter Elaine, D’Amico plopped down in the oversized chair and shot him a look.

“Where are with these ‘charges’ and how much do I need to donate to make them go ‘away’?”

Buchanan felt his face move as he answered, “Donate?”

“Yes, Puff and stuff, who get the check?! Chief Dodds thankfully sees through this girl’s BS—so who do I pay off?!” his arms flung up and fell back down against the chair, a movement Elaine also did when Buchanan denied her a night out with her friends.

He shifted in his seat, lamenting it was a bit too small for a man of his girth and hated the shadow of reality that crept over his heart.

“Mr. D’Amico, Bobby, that isn’t going to be an option this time--”

Bobby’s frustration hit a peek as he shot up out of the chair.

“How?! Did the chief finally succumb to that succubus—Benson or whatever-- even his kid Mike isn’t giving me the benefit of the doubt, and we go back!”

Buchanan stood up, “Bobby, the only reason I took this case-”

“-besides looking cool to your lame ass kids?!”

He sighed, “No, because your victim hanged herself with her actions...I mean who dances after being assaulted?”

D’Amico’s eyebrows rose as he shrugged his shoulders in reply.

“What are my best options here Buchanan, seriously...” Bobby asked as his eyes peeked trepidation to him. Buchanan wanted to believe there was a morsel of actual morality behind the inquiry but years of representing lowlifes and douchebags told him that Bobby’s comments were all about self-preservation.

“Really? Right now tossing up roadblocks and shifting responsibility to Noel is what’s going to make this the least painful, Bobby. Barba is good, he’ll try every single-”

“Jesus!” Bobby swore, “You don’t even know that Barba’s out?! What in the hell am I paying you for?! It’s some mousey newbie—Montacute, Mont--”

“Montgomery?” Buchanan suggested.

“yeah,” Bobby pointed at him, “That’s it and she like some whiz kid or whatever the legal version of that is--”

Buchanan shifted several stacks of papers on his desk and saw the memo dated two days ago.

_ Shit _

“Look, Bobby...we still have a solid case and she’s very green--” Buchanan got out.

“That’s not what the news is saying—they ran some little featurette on her and she was some Crown Prosecutor in the UK, how in the hell is this going to help us?!”

D’Amico continued to fret as Buchanan picked up his phone and texted his wife

‘Late night, tuck the girls in, love you’

His phone sat on his desk and he let out a cough. Bobby whipped his head and glared at him.

“SO?!”

“Bobby, sit down and think about what really happened; who did what and when, alright?”

He watched Bobby sit down and connect the dots as he grabbed a bit of scotch, a pen, and a pad. Buchanan scooted the scotch towards Bobby, who took the entire bottle and marked it with his lips as he began.

“Okay, so we’re at the club and...”

  
  
  


Karen poured over the clipping of the ‘Punisher’ in the dim light of the Chronicler’s storage room. Even with three cups of coffee knocking on her bladder she was transfixed by the acute vagueness of the collection of articles she had examined thus far.

“Who in the hell actually wrote these?” she asked aloud as she stopped glancing at the disjointed, stagnant articles and took in the blue file folder that Assistant DA Blake Tower has passed off to her. She gathered having these files was beyond stupid but the Punisher, or rather, a war veteran named Frank Castle drew her in.

Her bladder kicked and she finally relented as she made her way towards the restroom, carrying the files with her. She sat them down on the restroom floor and did her business as her eyes closed and she took a moment to be alone. Flickers of mental images danced in her mind, his jet black eyes, heartless and cold- but the corners creased- as if he was about to laugh.

Someone else was in there

The flush of the toilet broke her thoughts as she situated herself and washed her hands. She picked up the files and marched back into the storage room, determined to press onwards in her investigation but her work phone rang.

“Hello?”

Foggy’s panicked voice yelped at her over the other end of the line.

“Foggy—Calm down, I’ll be there in ten-”

  
  
  


Foggy paced about the small room DA Reyes had ‘invited’ him to stay in. After chatting with Quin the other day he had been trying to get a hold of Grotto and wasn’t successful. Naturally Reyes thought that he had screwed her over and placed him in an old legal ‘sort of custody’. His fingers danced on the table top as the door opened and an office pushed Karen into the room.

“Hey, what the--?!” his friend exclaimed as Foggy took inventory of her state. Her long blond hair was flatter than usual and she was wearing the same outfit from last night. The bags under her eyes were slight but he saw them and felt bad.

_ Okay, either you got laid or you’ve been out all night...either way, you won _

“How are you--” Foggy began but a mess of blonde hair whipped back at him and trampled his concern.

“Why are you in here?! Where in the hell is Matt?” she demanded as Foggy attempted to smile as a way to keep her hopes up.

“Funny story...and I do not know.” his cheery tone smacked her as his smile dropped, turning into a grimace on her face.

“Foggy, this isn’t funny!” the door opened and an irate DA Reyes stared them down.

“Where in the hell is he?!” she barked as one of her many underlings handed her a sheet of paper. Her brown eyes skimmed it over and she flung it behind her.

“Who?” Karen fired back as Foggy felt his stomach knot up a bit.

“Waldo, who in the hell do you think I’m talking about sweetie?!” Reyes bristled back at them as Foggy saw Karen’s brows furrow at the thought of being called ‘sweetie’.

“We don’t know, we thought he was good-”

“Good?!” Reyes spat back as she crossed her arms, “Are you fucking kidding me?! We need him for a sting operation you were even keen on him doing and he has a criminal past and what—just let the little asshole jump rope in another yard?!”

“Hey, he wasn’t being held on any crime so just shove it!” Foggy shouted as Reyes gave him a searing look which nearly made his knees knock together from worry.

“Great, now your balls finally descend --good for you-- but if we don’t have him for this sting, we’re all on the hook, clear?!”

“Crystal” Karen snarked as Reyes’ eyes flared up and she stepped up to her.

“Are you actually an idiot? I mean, you do work for him-” Reyes sniped as she pointed at him

_ Cmon, that’s...that’s rude _

“-but without Grotto, we have no other leads to catch this psychopath-”

Karen ran her hands through her hair and grumbled, “You sure he’s a psychopath?” as she straightened her back

“Excuse you?” Reyes pressed

“I don’t think he’s totally bonkers, but serving up Grotto as a lamb to the slaughter isn’t the answer either-”

Reyes scoffed, “So, what is your answer then? Sorry FBI, he got lose?” her arms spread out, “My office doesn’t get a free pass on this either, we’re accountable too and I promise you where I will put you will not be pretty or clean.”

“Knock it off!” Foggy shouted, “Damnit I stayed here to play to your ego, but we’ll find him and get this over with but-” he moved closer towards Reyes, “you will not speak to my associate that way, er, regardless of her own personal conduct. Give us 24 hours and we’ll produce him.”

“Fine!” Reyes hissed as she narrowed her eyes and left the room.

Foggy and Karen walked out and down the hallway as he felt Karen silently fuming over his comment. Her blue eyes flared up as she stopped in the middle of the corridor

“Regardless of her personal conduct?! You ass!” she stomped past him and out of his sight.

_ Damnit Matt, where the hell are you! _

  
  


   _ For a place that’s supposed to be high-end you think these stools wouldn’t make your ass go numb so quickly… _

Rollins flashed the manager, Panko, another cheap greasy smile as he poured her another shot. Against all good judgment she was in this bar, drinking shots and flirting with their primary suspect in this case, Bobby D’Amico. His hand rested on her thigh and her skin crawled; while she had her long and intricate history with men, her body’s senses hadn’t so violently reacted to any touch, not even her assault at the hands of her old captain had rattled her like D’Amico’s touch.

She giggled, fulfilling the blonde, southern floozy motif she was going for as she heard him prattle on about how pretty and intoxicated she was.

“You’ve been throwing back those shots for a while now, you know.” he smirked, his hand climbing up higher and higher. Amanda adjusted her pendant as she giggled again.

   _ Just wait until I throw your worthless ass into the back of our squad car, asshole _

Her hand rested on top of his, “I’ve gotta visit the little ladies room, but uh...” she stroked his chin, “I’ll be back...”

“See you soon...” he cooed at her as she got up and took a moment to adjust her little black party dress. She rounded the bar and a wave of annoyance hit her.

  _ I can’t believe mini Dodds wanted me to stay home...freakin’ daddy’s boy can’t handle- _

She stumbled against the wall and caught herself as she continued to walk towards the restroom. Rollins hated having mini Dodds around since it seemed his sole purpose was to make her undermine her own abilities; how he went on about how she wasn’t being an effective mother or detective a couple of hours ago had only given her the fuel to sneak a camera out of TARU’s office and work up her own tactics to get D’Amico behind bars.

_ That girl’s story isn’t going to hold up, especially with her changing her mind every five flippin’ minutes… _

Her hand grabbed the door handle to the restroom and she stepped in. The heat from the vent above her was welcomed as she stood underneath it and let her skin get a bit warm.

“Hey there.”

Her eyes flung open and she saw D’Amico standing before her. His stubble and bloodshot eyes were more apparent in the stark fluorescent lighting as he took another step towards her.

“Well, now...what are you doin’?” she laid on the southern charm as he pulled her close and slathered her with drunken kisses. Bile rose in her throat as she made herself fake the attraction a bit longer, certain she’d be slamming him to the ground soon enough.

D’Amico’s hands glided over her frame and found a resting spot on her bottom as his lips went to her neck.

_ And we’re done here! _

“Hey, hey now don’t you wanna savor the moment…?” she teased, unable to check the worry in her tone. His blue eyes gazed at her as he pressed her into the bathroom stall.

“I have other plans-” he started as the door opened and Rollins felt her heart drop. Noel Panko, waltzed in and soon was flesh against her too.

“Double the pleasure, double the fun, huh?” he crooned into her ear as she shot Bobby a worried glance.

“Look at those puppy dog eyes, it would be rude to say no to Noel.” he grabbed her head, “wouldn’t it?” Bobby smirked

_ Fucking enough! _

As D’Amico attempted to shove her head into his crotch, Rollins let her instincts and training take over. Her knee jabbed into D’Amico’s crotch and slammed him into the wall as she turned around and punched Panko. With her adrenaline pumping she bolted up the stairs and was about to call back up when she froze in place.

Sergeant Mike Dodds stood in the middle of the bar, arms crossed and his face heavy with a furious expression she didn’t think he could make.

“Sergeant--” she fumbled as the alcohol made hanging herself far too easy for her own liking. She heard Panko and D’Amico catch up to her but stop as well.

“Dodds, what in the hell are you-”

“Bobby.” Mike spat out as he grabbed her arm, “it’s time to go.”

“Woah, wait...she with you?” Bobby held up his hands, “look, man, I had no idea otherwise that tree would not have been jumped I assure you--”

Rollins gave Mike a remorseful look but it had no effect on him.

“She’s a detective of mine, SVU-”

_ Are you fucking kidding me right now Mike?! _

“Mike, damnit-” she pleaded as he explained away her cover.

“We’re leaving now.”

Rollins flung off his grip, “These two tried to rape me!”

Mike studied her and then apologized to D’Amico.

_ Like scumbag father apparently! _

“I want that crazy bitch arrested!” Bobby shouted as Mike escorted her out of the bar. Soon they were outside and the cool air smacked her bare legs.

“What in the hell is wrong with you!” her sergeant fumed at her.

“I have them on tape trying to assault me and like a good little daddy’s boy you’re gonna let them walk--?” Rollins shouted back at him, not even registering the cop car pulling up next to them.

“We can’t arrest him!” Mike declared as Rollins saw the scowl on his face.

“Why in the hell not?!”

His eyes rolled and locked back on her, “Because my father thought it best to lawyer up Bobby during an open investigation, we can’t use any of that footage and I can’t arrest him because of it!”

Even in her emotional state she found it refreshing to see an actual emotion come from Mike Dodds. His hazel eyes flickered with regret and anger as he glared at her. Both of them stood still as Buchanan exited the cop car with a monster sized grin on his face.

“Sergeant, how are we doing this lovely evening?”

“Fine-” Mike got out without looking at Buchanan.

“Good-” Rollins watched Buchanan’s smile grow exponentially, “So Bobby won’t be having any issues?

She rolled her eyes as Mike reluctantly agreed.

“Wonderful and miss?”

Rollins locked on to the portly attorney, “yes?” she snapped.

“Nice try.” he beamed as Bobby marched over to him and began to bitch about his treatment.

Dodds looked at her, “Station, fifteen minutes, if you aren’t there I swear to God I will hunt you down myself-”

“...yeah” she sassed as she watched Dodds walk away and make a phone call.

   _ FUCK _

 


End file.
